


Golden Lights

by RenDNox



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colours, First Meetings, High School, M/M, Soulmates, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenDNox/pseuds/RenDNox
Summary: BokuAka Week 2020Day 7: Soulmates AU
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutaro & Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856833
Kudos: 27
Collections: BokuAka Week





	Golden Lights

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka Week 2020  
> Day 7: Soulmates AU

-Keiji, dear, if you don’t hurry, you’re going to be late to the tour!  
-Coming mom! -Akaashi came running down the stars in that moment.  
-Can’t believe you’re choosing high schools already!  
-Mom, I’ve had my 3 top choices for a long time now. I’m just going to see the school grounds.  
-Yeah, I know! But you’re going to check out Fukurodani today!! You know how excited I am for this!! You know the story of how your dad, and I met there when I was a first year and him a senior. How amazing it was to see all those pink sakura blossoms when I saw him jumping the fence because he was late for first period.  
-I know mom -The young boy sighed. He had listened to how his mother first saw colour (a.k.a soulmate story) a million times already- You said it yourself, I’m going to be late if I don’t go now.  
-Sorry, honey!! Have fun!  
-Bye, mom -The raven shut the door and started walking.

Fukurodani was a powerhouse when it came to volleyball. That’s why it was one of his three top choices for high school. Not the fact that his mom had met his dad there. Not because he thought he could, maybe, have a wonderful story like his parents had there.

The campus was huge. They showed them around the main buildings and then left them to explore a little more on their own. It was after school, so it was mostly empty, but club activities were happening and Akaashi wanted to see the volleyball gym. How was he supposed to find it? He didn’t have a map or anything. He walked around the sports area until he found a couple of guys jogging and decided to ask for directions. After that he found his way pretty easily.

By the reaction of the guys who pointed him to the gym, it seemed to him that it wasn’t uncommon for strangers to go watch the volleyball club practice. Said and done, there was a crowd when he entered the upper space for spectators.  
They were having a practice match. The score was already 23-18 for Fukurodani. They were amazing, he could only hope to be let into the team next year. The way everyone moved, it was like they had been playing together since they were kids. A point for the opposing team, 23-19. A sub on Fukurodani’s side, tall guy with spiky hair. Akaashi didn’t really pay attention to him until that new guy jumped for a spike. It was like he was flying and Akaashi was seeing the warm, golden light of the setting sun hit him as he soared. Big golden eyes as he celebrated a perfect no-touch spike.

 _Wait! Gold?_ Was that his soulmate? At this realisation, Akaashi turned on his feet and bolted for the door. What was he going to do? If he didn’t go to Fukurodani it was possible for him to never see his soulmate again. But if he went… What was he going to do? It’s not like that guy had seen him. But he was in the volleyball team, he’d see him there. But what if he didn’t get into the team? What then? He would be the loser that was rejected when his soulmate was in the team.

By now he was running, halfway home. How was he going to tell his mom? He had to get into Fukurodani, he knew that. _First, tell your mom Fukurodani is the top choice now. Second, get in. Third, go to volleyball try outs. Fourth, who knows?_

He clicked the door shut as silently as he could. But damn, his mom had the best hearing ever!

-Keiji, is that you? -Came the voice from the kitchen.  
-Yes, mom. I’m home…  
-How was the tour?  
-It was fine… Ummm, guess I want to go there now…  
-Really!? -His mom poked her head out of the kitchen and watched him with calculating eyes. His dad said that was the look that always made him tell her everything. Keiji had the same eyes.  
-Yeah… The campus is nice. And their volleyball team is good. And their academics are too -Akaashi was fidgeting and his mom looked like she knew something.  
-Okay… I guess there’s something you’re not telling me… You’re not as easy to break as your dad, though you’ll tell me in time. Now go take a bath. I’m making dinner.  
-Okay… -His mom gave him goose bumps when she was like that. It was like she was reading his mind.

They had a quiet dinner during which he told his dad the news. He was delighted. It was fun how his parents were. His dad: Tall, broad, with a happy smile all the time, lots of energy, black straight hair and blue eyes framed by glasses. His mom: Short, thin, tiny smile, quiet most of the time, inquisitor glare, slanted grey eyes and long curls of auburn hair. He was a complete mix of both.

A month later he took the entrance exam for Fukurodani Academy. It was hard, but not hard enough so that he wouldn’t get one of the highest scores. And in April he was wearing his new uniform for the first time. He was nervous. Good thing his new high school was in walking distance, so he didn’t have to memorise train or bus schedules.

The past few months were hard. Trying to hide from his parents that he could see colour now was not easy, especially since his mom was still suspicious. But today was his first day. An opportunity to see that guy again. To see the gold in his eyes again.

He was given an entrance schedule upon arriving on campus. It said club activities were mandatory for first years and they had two weeks for subscriptions. It also gave all sport clubs try outs dates. The entrance ceremony was long, and he almost fell asleep. Then they were divided to go to their respective classrooms. Each year had their own floor so no chance for him to stumble upon his newfound soulmate. Guess he’d have to wait for try outs.

Two weeks passed fairly quick between classes and getting used to his new surroundings. When the try outs date came, he was more fidgety than ever. One of his classmates slapped his hands so he would stop and finally pay attention to what he was saying. And he didn’t really pay attention in class at all. Finally, school was over, and he headed for the locker rooms where the new club prospects could change.

There were some other first years, he wasn’t alone at least. None from his class though. They walked to the gym together and as they entered a loud noise was heard. And Akaashi was suddenly on the floor. One of the spikers’ balls rebounded towards his face. _Just my luck._ Then, big golden eyes were right in front of him. The golden eyes he had been dreaming of since the campus tour that felt like eons ago.

-Hey!! SORRY! My bad!  
-No… I-it’s okay… -His soulmate’s spike landed on his face. _What a wonderful first impression…_  
-Ehem -The coach came forward- Bokuto, have mercy on the poor boy.  
-Sorry! -The golden eyed boy, Bokuto, apologized.  
-Are you alright? Or do you need to go to the infirmary? -The coach asked.  
-No, I’m fine -Akaashi replied. Bokuto hadn’t taken his eyes off of him, he should be seeing colour by now.

The tryouts went smoothly. He had no trouble playing and was advised by some of the second years, Konoha and Komi, to not call Bokuto senpai, ever. They didn’t have time to talk during training time, but they stole glances at each other the whole time. And once it was over Bokuto came running to him.

-Hey! ‘Kashiiiii-kun!!  
-It’s Akaashi.  
-Uh, ‘Kaashi-kun -He corrected- Would you stay practice with me? I want to spike your tosses!  
-Leave the poor guy alone! -Konoha interjected from behind his energetic friend.  
-It’s okay Konoha-san, I’m not tired. I’ll stay, Bokuto-san.  
-YEAAAAH!!! See Konoha!! He’s good, nothing like you!!  
-Wait till you come asking for my help to study again!! -Konoha replied glaring at his friend before walking out of the gym to join the others.

They stayed for an extra hour of spike practice. He didn’t even know if he had made it into the team and there he was, with one of the players anyway. Well, not any player, his soulmate.

-Hey, ‘Kaashi-kun! -Bokuto said when they were done cleaning the gym.  
-Yes, Bokuto-san?  
-Are we… You know… Soulmates? -He was talking in a normal volume; it was a first.  
-I-I guess we are... -The raven started fidgeting with his fingers.  
-Cool. I mean, you’re cool! -Bokuto’s smile left Akaashi breathless.  
-Thanks, you too. Umm… It’s late, I should be getting home.  
-You live far?  
-Not really, but I think my mom might get worried… I told her I’d be home an hour ago…  
-Oh! I’ll walk you home and apologize to her! You stayed behind for me anyway.  
-You don’t have to…  
-No, it’s okay. I don’t live very far either, so it’s no problem. And my parents are used to me coming home late.  
-Oh, okay then.

They walked, Akaashi in silence, Bokuto talking about everything. They decided to take it slow and get to know each other instead of jumping into a relationship head on. Akaashi found the other’s company pleasing. Guess he was indeed very much like his mom, liking loud, energetic guys. When they got to Akaashi’s house they stepped inside, and his mom came to the door.

-Keiji? Why are you so late? -She questioned.  
-Sorry, mom. Stayed behind for extra practice.  
-Okay, who’s your friend? -She was looking at the taller boy now.  
-Hi! I’m Bokuto Koutarou ma’am! I’m a second year on the volleyball club! Your son stayed late on my behalf! I’m sorry it’s so late! -Bokuto looked nervous while bowing. Akaashi’s mom’s staring used to do that for people who didn’t know her.  
-Hmmm, it’s okay. Just get him to send me a text or something if you’re going to stay late. He’s not very prone of actually using his phone.  
-Mom… -She was torturing Bokuto, Akaashi could tell.  
-I will!! -Bokuto squeaked.  
-You staying for dinner Bokuto-kun?  
-Oh, I shouldn’t intrude! And my mom is waiting for me too.  
-That’s too bad, I hope you can stay another time -Now she gave him one of her unusually warm smiles. This was scaring Akaashi, she knew something.  
-Ahm… See you tomorrow then, Bokuto-san? -Akaashi interjected on behalf of his newfound soulmate.  
-Yeah! See you tomorrow, ‘Kaashi-kun! -At this Bokuto bowed to his mom again and left.  
-Nice of him to walk you home -His mom commented.  
-Yeah, he thought he should, for keeping me late.  
-He looks like a nice enough boy. And he has such beautiful golden eyes!  
-Yes, they are -Shit… His eyes blew open and his face heated.  
-Hmmmm… So, it’s him? Did you find out today?  
-Uuuuh, yes… And… No -This is what his mom was waiting for, him lowering his guard. And he could never really lie to his mom.  
-When? Entrance ceremony? Hallway? Changing classrooms? -She was nagging him now, a little laugh in her voice.  
-Campus tour… -He said in an almost whisper.  
-CAMPUS TOUR!? That’s what you were hiding? You two been talking since then??  
-No, no, mom. I… I went to check out the volleyball gym that day… I saw him, he didn’t see me…  
-So, you waited all this time?  
-Are you going to keep torturing me? -The raven was in literal pain; he didn’t know how to talk about these things.  
-Sorry, sorry. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. But wait till your dad hears about THIS!

Oh, he was never going to live the story of how he found his soulmate down.

**Author's Note:**

> A little longer one for this prompt!  
> Just love the colours au!  
> Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/RenMcNaughton)


End file.
